


Captain

by whoremet



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, very soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoremet/pseuds/whoremet
Summary: Harper Renaldt was a pilot during the war when she gets reassigned to the camp affectionately dubbed "Dante's Fifth Circle Camp," the same camp that Captain Alfred Solomons, with the United Kingdom army, is in charge of.“Integrity first, Service before self, Excellence in all we do"Alfie Solomons x OC





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lol so this is the first time I’ve written this sort of thing (this sort of thing being SMUT) so it’s probably pretty shit.
> 
> Warnings: smut. obviously.

She was an airplane pilot during the war. Before it was announced in the papers that women were invited to join the Air Force, fighting for her country had never even crossed her mind. But her dad had died and there were no other men in the family to enlist. So she went, her back straight, but knees buckling. She could feel the stares of her country men when she first donned the uniform. Feel the pressures of her sex, wanting, _needing_ her to succeed. She was a legend in her hometown, revered as a goddess among the few suffragettes in Bloomberg, California. But she didn’t feel like any of those things. She still felt like a little girl clutching her dead father’s limp hand, promising him she would do great things. She was still a little girl and she wanted to make him proud.

“Sergeant Renaldt!” she turned around and stood waiting for the boy to come. “There’s a telegram ma'am, the Major Wants you to hurry.” he paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. He gave a little bow, displaying immediate regret as soon as his torso tilted forward, and he ran away. Harper tightened her ponytail and stormed through the camp, searching for Mason’s tent. He had a thirty year old American flag waving by the entrance. It had bullet holes and blood stains, but like he always said “_it’s still red white and blue.”_ and it waved proudly as Harper forced the flaps open. Mason gave a glance up and turned back down to the telegram he was holding.

“Major Patrick.” she greeted stiffly, sitting when she was told.

“They need me to send snipers to the American/British camp.” he told her in monotone, sliding the paper to her across the tactical map of the Somme. “I want you and David to take five.”

“Yes sir, when should we ship out?”

“Tomorrow.” she nodded, standing and saluting him before turning to find Davis. “I’m counting on you, Sergeant. I need you to keep them in check, keep out of sight.”

“_Integrity first, Service before self, Excellence in all we do_. I won’t let you down, sir.” he nodded in agreement.

“I’ll give Garth the coordinates, fly safe Sergeant.”  
  


__

The planes flew for seven hours before they got to the camp. They dropped off the snipers and were nearly finished packing when a Captain told Harper and Davis they were to stay indefinitely. Davis was never one to sugarcoat his reactions. He released a loud “_Fuck!”_ and threw the last duffel bag he had to pack on the ground. Harper was angry, but it hardly showed. It was only in the way she put her things away a little too aggressively, or how she stomped on a cockroach four times even though it was already dead.

But Harper and Davis quickly adapted to life at what the soldiers had affectionately dubbed _Dante’s Fifth Circle Camp_. It wasn’t so horrible, there were at least fourteen nurses, and though Harper was not one of them she was always in the nurses tent during meals rather than in the mess hall with the men. It was either that or sitting with the lone Captain in his tent. When he saw her eating alone on her first day he said she was welcome to eat with him, that his door is always open. So she took to eating with him as well. They were equally fucked and she could see that. Their eyes reflected the dead eyes of the men they had killed, their mouths sounded their screams.

“Hello Alfie.” the man bolted from his sleep, reaching for his pistol until he saw who it was that stood in his door. Harper grinned at him and adjusted the bag of provisions in her hands. “I brought you lunch.” she set down the burlap on his desk and began unpacking it’s contents.

“Did you, what did you bring me, eh?” she shied away from the hand he rested on her hip and handed him a sad looking corned beef sandwich.

“Same as yesterday, Alfie.” she sighed, looking at her own sandwich. “I can’t wait to go home, my mum makes the best food, you should try it Alfie, when this is over.” he gave a grunt to acknowledge he heard her before collapsing on his chair.

“When this is all over I’m going to drink a bottle of rum and sleep for nine days.” Harper slipped a cigarette from his case before settling her weight on the corner of his desk.

“I want to travel, see the world I fought for.” he leaned further down in his chair, becoming absorbed in the last bits of his sandwich.

“I’m never leaving Camden, not until me mum dies that is.”

“Then I suppose I’ll have to visit you.” she grinned and nudged his knee with the toe of her boot. “You’re awfully sullen today, is there something wrong Alfie?” he nodded a bit, rubbing his mustache.

“Yeah, there is actually, see, because you’ve been here for seven fuckin’ weeks, right, and it’s been well and good, can’t complain, you’re a lovely person.” he rose slowly from his chair with every word that tumbled from his lips. “Harper, you’re fucking beautiful, and I think I’m done, right? With just _eating lunch with you_\- I want more.” Harper sat in stunned silence, the cigarette she had taken from him was still smoking in her hand and he was not six inches from her face, staring intensely at her with his stormy green eyes. Her hand clasped his forearm involuntarily as she was afraid to fall backward. He had settled his palms on either side of her thighs, leaning over her, waiting for her to do something.

“Alright.” she answered in a small voice, her other hand drifting up in the general direction of his jaw, but before her fingers could reach their destination he had collided with her already. Like a wave breaking over a rock, with all it’s intensity and violence. His lips crashed with hers and she gave a short gasp, soon finding a rhythm as her fingers ghosted over his neck and shoulders, and his dug into her hips and thighs, lifting her and setting her in his lap on the chair. He hugged her closer and closer, releasing the longing he had withheld until then.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous you are, love.” his fingers were quick to work themselves under her button down and undershirt, his hands roaming until they found the clasp of her brassiere. She helped him remove his undershirt, tugging it over his head as he worked on the buttons of her shirt. She roamed his chest hungrily, feeling the muscle work and flex as he lifted her undershirt an brassiere off her body at once. Harper gasped when his lips immediately attacked to her chest, focusing all his attention on the surplus flesh. His lips ravaged her chest, his tender lips and coarse mustache trailing over her like he was a starved man. His hands kneed her ass and her lips parted to release a silent moan. She sets her hips down firmly against his, rolling against him as he lifts his lips to kiss her. His lips plant firm kisses down her jaw and suck her neck and collarbone, pushing her hips down harder on his.

“_Mmphf, _fuck.” she says silently as her hands trail down his abdomen in search of the button of his trousers. Without warning he lifts her by her thighs, his mouth still working on her mouth and pushed her against the six inch column in the center of the tent. Harper kicked off her black boots and hooked her ankles at the small of his back, using them as leverage to pull him closer. Alfie gasped when she kissed the skin behind his ear, leaving bruising kisses down his thick neck, nails digging into his shoulders in desperation, long to have him closer, and _closer_. She hardly noticed when he pushed her skirt to her thighs. He pushed her underwear aside and slipping a finger inside her. She released a gasp, releasing his neck from between her teeth and sitting there open mouthed as his finger curled inside her, his thumb reaching up to brush against her clit. “Holy shit, Alfie.” she exclaimed shakily, clutching his broad chest to her. She clawed at his bare back as he brought her closer to the edge.

He grunted a little, pressing himself closer to her before slipping his finger out, much to Harper’s chagrin. “D'ya want to go to the bed, love?” she slid down the post and Alfie quickly captured her lips, leaning down and pushing her skirt down her thighs. His thick fingers fumbled unclipping her garter belt. He grunted when they didn’t release, becoming frustrated and lifting her onto his bed. He leaned back and Harper heard the little _click_ that signified the release of her garter strap. She watched him roll the stockings down her thigh. His lips parted and she was sure she had never seen him look so gently at anything. His usually rough fingers glanced over her legs, barely skimming against her as they trailed down her thighs.

“Alfie.” she whisper desperately, surging up to wrap her arms around his neck. “Alfie I need you.” he swore under his breath and gripped her hips, pulling him closer to her.

“I think I fuckin’ love you.” she gave him a dizzy smile and his head dipped down to kiss her.

“I love you too Captain.”


End file.
